Wireless access devices are becoming more prevalent. Wireless access can be implemented in many different forms, including connecting a wireless access device (client) through a wireless mesh network that provides connection to a wired network. FIG. 1 shows a wireless network that includes client devices 130, 140. The network provides the clients 130, 140 access to the internet 100. For example, a first client device 130 is provided access to the internet 100 through a wireless connection to a router 110, and through a wired network 105, and a second client is provided access to the internet 100 through a wireless connection to a router 120, and the wired network 105. The wireless connection between the router 110 and the client 130 can be defined by a downlink connection 140 (in which data traffic flows from the router 110 to the client 130), and by an uplink connection 150 (in which data traffic flows from the client 130 to the router 110).
Proper operation of the wireless network requires wireless devices of the network (including various forms of routers) to have proper wireless network configuration parameters. The network configuration parameters include, for example, a wireless routing domain (WRD), transmission rates, encryption information, and available link information.
The required or desired wireless network parameters can change over time. For example, the encryption, WRD and link information can change over time, requiring the network configuration parameters to be updated to reflect the changes.
The update or modification in the configuration parameters can be controlled by an operator. The operator can modify the configuration parameters based upon metrics of the network that reflect performance of the network.
It is desirable to have a method and apparatus for wireless networking that provides for proper network configuration parameters, and proper updating of the network configuration parameters.